Original Fairytales
by ElleHarper47
Summary: A twist on some well-known fairytales featuring beloved characters from The Originals & The Vampire Diaries. Inspired by "Into the Woods." Fluff. Will Red escape the clutches of the big bad wolf - and does she want to? Will Cinderella make it to the ball? Can the Baker rescue a princess? And will Sleeping Beauty ever stop arguing with her prince? Also Matt/Rebekah, Kol/Bonnie
1. A Cautionary Tale

**Part I: Little Red Riding Hood, featuring Caroline & Klaus**

Caroline gathered the last of the freshly baked bread and pies and placed them into her basket. She held her tongue as her mother continued to hover.

"Now, you will be careful, won't you?"

"Yes, mother..."

"Remember, stick to the path and -"

"Don't talk to wolves," Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes.

Her mother, who was also the Sheriff in their small village, said the same thing every time she went to deliver food to the poor and sick on the other side of the woods.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady - you just remember what happened to Hayley Marshall," her mother cautioned.

"Well, what was she doing out in the woods on a full moon, I'd like to know," Caroline began.

"Never you mind," her mother said. "Just know that the wolves are not to be trusted and that one of them lured that poor girl out there - she hasn't been seen since."

"Yes, mother," Caroline dutifully replied.

Although Caroline kept her thoughts to herself, she was beginning to wonder if wolves even existed. She had certainly never seen one. Nothing even half as exciting as meeting a real wolf happened to her during her many sojourns into the woods.

Besides, no one really knew what had truly happened to Hayley. No one had seen her since that fateful night, but that didn't necessarily mean she was dead, torn to pieces by wolves - did it?

Caroline let out a small snort of disbelief. _Men who lure women into the woods and turn into wolves each month on the night of the full moon - honestly._

She had long suspected her mother used Hayley's disappearance and the tale of wolves in order to ensure she didn't dally in the woods too long.

Personally, she thought it rather obvious that Hayley had merely moved on in her search for her family and that wolves simply didn't exist.

Her mother continued, oblivious to her young daughter's thoughts.

"Now, I'll be at the castle all day today, going over security precautions. Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to the ball tonight?" she asked anxiously.

Caroline scoffed. "No mother - no one will notice me, not when Elena of the Mystical Falls will be there."

"Caroline," her mother gently chided. "Elena is lovely, but so are you. The prince would have to be blind not to notice you. I'm quite certain my debutante dress would fit you -"

"No, mother!" Caroline exclaimed, horrified. "Thank you," she hastily added. The only thought more depressing than going to a royal ball and being ignored while everyone simpered over the magical, ethereal Elena was wearing her mother's old ball gown.

"I would much rather do my good works for the poor and sick," Caroline said.

"I suppose there will be other royal balls and the opportunity to catch the prince's eye," her mother mused. "There's no reason your first kiss shouldn't be with a prince," she continued. "And then you'll marry and live happily ever after."

Her mother smiled happily as she looked upon her daughter fondly.

Caroline smiled an obligatory smile at her mother's vision of her future but remained silent. Although every young woman dreamed of finding a prince, a magical kiss and living happily ever after - Caroline wasn't certain that was the future she saw for herself.

 _I don't quite know what I want..._

"Besides, tonight 's ball will be focused on the princess and her choice of suitor. The king told me in the strictest confidence that he plans on announcing her engagement at midnight."

"Do you know, I've never once seen the princess outside of the castle to do good works around the village," Caroline said, the disapproval heavy in her voice.

The Sheriff sighed. "Well, it's not always easy being a princess, poor thing - her family is very protective of her."

"Don't forget, mother, I'll be staying with Kat and her family tonight on the other side of the woods once I deliver everything. I'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Alright, dear. Remember, be careful, stick to the path -"

"And don't talk to wolves," Caroline recited.


	2. Into the Woods

Caroline began the familiar journey down the well-worn forest path. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining. A slight breeze in the air stirred her cape - a gift from her grandmother on her seventeenth birthday. Blood red, it showed off Caroline's blonde hair flawlessly, and it complimented her pale skin. She felt beautiful when she wore it, and gave her - what she thought - a bit of mystery.

As always, her mind began to wander as she got deeper into the woods.

Despite her mother's warnings, she had never once seen a wolf. She only knew of the vague tales her mother told her; that for whatever reason, King Mikael hated the wolves and banished them from the kingdom. The wolves were forced to survive in the woods.

And although she told herself wolves didn't exist, they were constantly whispered about. Caroline had overheard, quite by accident, women gossiping in the village about them - mostly older, married women who giggled when they spoke of them.

Wolves were apparently carnal creatures, lewd and worldly - whatever that meant. And if the wolves were so terrible, then why did women giggle when speaking of them?

 _It was very confusing,_ thought Caroline. She didn't understand what all the fuss was about. All she knew was that no one had ever appeared before her and attempted to lure her off the forest path and into the woods.

 _Wolf or boy_...she sighed, with a hint of sadness. Nothing exciting ever happened to her. Certainly nothing ever as exciting as someone bold enough to steal a kiss from her. Although her mother's position as Sheriff afforded them prominence in the village, which Caroline enjoyed, it also made it difficult to get into any type of trouble - whether kissing was included or not. None of the boys in her village had dared to ask, much less steal, a kiss from Caroline.

She supposed her kiss wasn't worth the Sheriff's wrath.

So lost in her melancholy thoughts, she was startled when a man appeared from the darkness of the heavily wooded forest. He stepped onto the path, directly in front of her, leaving her no choice but to stop lest she run into him.

He was tall, she supposed, with short blonde hair that had just a hint of curls. The scruff surrounding his face gave him a rugged appearance and his eyes were the most startling shade of blue she had ever seen.

"Why, hello there, little - girl?" He huffed with impatience and looked annoyed with her presence. "Blast, your step was so light, I would have sworn you were - smaller. I was hoping for someone a bit more manageable...either a little girl or an elderly crone - you're not exactly either, are you? Although I wouldn't say I'm exactly disappointed -" he said, annoyance fading and smiling slowly as he took in her appearance.

"Well, you're very rude," she declared. "It's not polite to comment on a lady's age - or her - _size_."

As the uncouth young man continued to eye her, she felt a dangerous thrill shoot down her spine and a blush creep upon her cheeks.

"Nor is it polite to stare," she added, feeling much more braver than she felt.

The man grinned. "I do apologize, my lady. Forgive me," he begged as he continued to grin shamelessly at her.

"Well, I suppose -" Caroline began, slightly mollified.

"Excellent. Now, to business: what's in the basket and where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Food for the poor and sick on the other side of the woods," Caroline replied piously.

"An angel of mercy - and you look like one too. Smells divine - may I?" he asked and reached for the basket.

She quickly took a step back, out of his reach. "No, you may not! You look neither sick nor poor - you would take food from someone who desperately needs it!"

"Do not be cruel, fair angel - I have been in these woods a long time and I have not smelled anything quite so - delectable in a long while," he pleaded.

"The village is only a short way back down the path. I'm certain you can find the Baker's shop - wait - what do you mean, you've been in these woods a long time?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well," he drawled, letting his eyes glow yellow for the briefest of moments.

"Oh," she gasped and took a frightened step back. "You're - you're a wolf!"

"At your service," and gave her a courtly bow.

"My mother warned me not to talk to wolves. And to stay on the path. If you'll excuse me," she said, trying to step around him.

"But I am starving," he pouted, refusing to move.

"You are a wolf, sir, and therefore perfectly capable of catching -"

"Yes?" he asked slyly. "Catching...?"

"Deer, or rabbit, or - squirrel!"

"Squirrel?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Too gamey. Besides, I have not had a pastry in years - please?"

Caroline was torn. On one hand, she knew she should heed her mother's warning and walk away, and quickly, from this wolf. But on the other - he hadn't really done anything horrible and he had asked politely...

She bit her lip in concentration as she worked out what to do, failing to notice the gleam in the wolf's eye.

"Well - I suppose one won't hurt. No one really likes the lemon tarts anyway," she said, making up her mind and reaching into her basket.

"You won't hear me complain, love. I adore all sorts of - tarts," he smiled and laughed inwardly at her confused face.

Caroline smiled uncertainly and handed him the lemon tart.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome," she said equally polite.

 _Well, that was anti-climatic_ , she thought. _Rather surprising he has such nice manners_...

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Good day, Mr. - er - wolf," she said, as she turned to continue down the path.

"Are you certain you should be walking in these woods alone?" he called after her. "All sorts of creepy crawly things in the woods. Spiders - snakes - bears -"

"There are no bears!" Caroline cried, whirling around to face him again, surprised to see the tart he had been eating already gobbled up.

"At least three," he claimed, licking his fingers.

"I don't believe you! You're trying to frighten me, to trick me - well it won't work! I'm much too smart to be taken in by the likes of you!"

"Well, now - there's a challenge," he said softly.

"You are - insufferable," she said, proud of the word. "Now, I am leaving - I have wasted quite enough of my time on you. Goodbye," she said with finality.

"May I walk with you?"

"Wha - no!"

"Why not?"

"I should think that was obvious! You are a wolf!"

He laughed. "The full moon's not for another two weeks - you're perfectly safe. Although you also smell quite delectable - I would love to have a little taste of you."

Caroline gasped in shock. He practically admitted he'd like to kill her and eat her - hadn't he?

He burst out laughing. "Perhaps you really are a little girl. You haven't the slightest bit of understanding of what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I am not a little girl! I am nearly eighteen - stop laughing at me!" she cried and stomped her foot.

He only laughed harder. "Why, I bet you've never even been kissed, have you?"

"I have too!" she lied. "Lots of times - by every boy in the village!"

"Oh," he laughed. "Is that so?"

Caroline's face flushed red with embarrassment as he teased her.

"You're very rude - and mean! No wonder everyone hates you!" she cried as she whirled away, anxious to get away from him and his mocking laughter.


	3. and Off the Path

**A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying this light piece. Special thanks to those who have reviewed, favored and/or followed! And a HUGE thank you to my amazing beta, Irene/Principles of Magic - thanks for forcing me to do better**.

Caroline hurried on her way, out of sight of that odious wolf and his hurtful laughter. She quickly dried her eyes with the edge of her cape.

 _Nothing horrible or fearsome about wolves at all_ , she thought angrily, _just rude, insufferable, mocking, and ... crude_!

She blushed as she thought of his earlier words - she just didn't understand why.

 _...you also smell quite delectable - I would love to have a little taste of you..._

He quite brazenly told her that he wanted to eat her - to gobble her up as quickly as the lemon tart she gave him! Hadn't he?

Caroline frowned uncertainly.

Some womanly intuition told her that there was another meaning behind those words - she just wasn't sure what. _No matter_ , she consoled herself, whatever his meaning was, it was ... _fresh_.

 _And why in heavens name did I tell him I've kissed every boy in the village_? she grimaced. _Now he thinks - not that I care one bit - that I'm some sort of loose woman, no better than a_ ...

"Oh," she said, another one of his earlier innuendos making sense to her now.

 _A tart_.

She sighed in frustration. Had he been flirting with her? And she too innocent to realize it? _Well, if that's his version of flirting, I want no part of it_ , she told herself firmly. _I am a lady_ \- but then why did his image bring butterflies to her stomach? He was quite handsome, lean and muscular, with his blonde curls -

 _Snap out of it_ , Caroline told herself firmly as she continued to storm down the path. _There is a reason mother warned me against wolves...I just wish I knew why_!

She glanced around, making sure that the wolf was no where in sight. She slowed her pace to her normal walk as she continued. As she gazed around, her eyes fell upon a beautiful patch of wildflowers off the path.

"Oh," she gasped in wonder and stopped dead in her tracks. She took a step towards them, then hesitated.

Her mother's voice rang in her head: _stay on the path, Caroline_.

"But they are so beautiful - there is no danger, it is straight across - I can pick a few and brighten up the day of those I visit," she convinced herself. "I will not dally - I will quickly pick some, then head straight on my way."

She stepped off the path and deeper into the woods. Her gaze upon the wildflowers, she hurried towards them.

She failed to notice the bog directly in her path.

 **A/N: So that happened! Will the wolf save her? Will he take advantage of her plight to steal her basket of goodies?! Or will another stumble upon her and save the day - perhaps a prince? What do you think? Drop me a line (or two, or three...) and let me know!**


	4. Decisions

**A/N: Bonus chapter for today! Since the previous chapter and this one are rather short, I posted both for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!**

The wolf was just licking the last of the remaining crumbs from the tiny tin the tart had been in when he heard her scream.

"Hmm," he said, smacking his lips, still tasting the remnants of the lemon. He sighed and considered his options.

He could walk away - which was probably for the best. He didn't like dealing with innocents, they were so - well, innocent. He preferred his woman with a bit more knowledge, preferably lusty widows.

Her desperate cries filled the air. " _Help! Oh, help, please! Somebody - anyone? Can anyone hear me? Mr - Wolf! Please, please, help me!_ "

Or he could go see what the fuss was all about. He briefly wondered if another had taken her and he scowled. He didn't want anyone else touching her.

He sighed again, recognizing that that was the wolf inside him talking -very possessive, that wolf was.

" _WOLF_!" she cried shrilly. " _I know you can hear me! Help! Please!_ "

 _Well, she's a demanding little thing, isn't she_ , he thought, grinning. Very well. Far be it for a mere wolf to ignore the cries of a fine lady.

He loped off in her direction. He didn't bother to hurry, if she had time to scream like that, she wasn't in immediate danger. Her stupid cape had probably gotten caught on some briars...


	5. Flowers and Kisses

Caroline become quite vexed as no one appeared to help her - not even that odious wolf. She stopped being frightened once she realized the bog wasn't very deep; she had only sank in to her thighs. Hugging her basket to her, she tried to move, but it was like trying to wade through thick sludge.

"Oh," she muttered in frustration.

Unless someone came by to help her, she would likely be stuck there for some time.

"Well, hello again," a familiar voice said.

"Oh - Mr. - Wolf," she cried in relief. "Thank you!"

"You seem to be stuck," he said, shaking his head and tsking. "Didn't your mother warn you to stay on the path?"

"Well, yes, but - could you possibly wait to tease me until after you help me?"

"Of course," he grinned, searching until he found a strong enough branch that was long enough to reach her. "Grab on."

She reached gratefully for it with one hand.

"Oh for - toss the basket, then grab on with both hands," he said.

"Do you promise not to eat the food in my basket?" she asked suspiciously, holding her basket protectively.

Pretending to be shocked, he asked, "Take food from the mouth of babes - of the old, the sick, the needy?" He grinned. "And risk your shrill wrath? I think not," he said dryly.

When she remained silent for longer than what was considered polite, his smile faded and asked softly, "Do you really think that low of me?"

Caroline wanted to trust him and knew she would have to if she wanted to be free of the bog. She tossed the basket and reached for the branch with both hands. The wolf began to pull to her safety.

With a final tug, Caroline was free of the bog and she stumbled into his arms. He grinned lazily at her and after a dazed moment, she quickly disentangled herself from his arms.

With as much dignity as she could muster, she said, "Thank you."

She began to brush the excess mud from her. The bottom half of her blood red cape was now thoroughly bedraggled - and quite possibly ruined.

"You're welcome - now, how did you end up in this predicament?" he asked seriously, folding his arms across his chest and staring down at her.

Although she was a delight to tease - in more ways than one, he hoped, the woods really were a scary and dangerous place once you stepped off the path.

She blushed and looked away, then bent to gather a few of the pies that had tumbled from her basket.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled, embarrassed to admit that she had wanted some flowers to brighten her day. Talk about childish - he really would think she was a child if she admitted that.

He glanced around to see what incentive there was for the girl to stray from the path.

"Ah," he said softly as his gaze fell upon the vividly colorful wildflowers. "You wanted flowers."

Caroline didn't think her face could get any redder. She nodded.

"What's the matter, love? Don't you have a house full of flowers from your admirers? You know, from all the boys you've kissed?" he taunted lightly.

"No," she whispered, struggling not to cry. "I lied - I haven't kissed every boy in the village - I haven't even kissed one! And I don't have any - admirers," she confessed miserably.

"I find that hard to believe," he said softly.

He walked over to the wildflowers and picked a few, then returned to her. Kneeling down beside her, he handed her the small bouquet.

She smiled shyly at him, their fingers brushing delicately for a brief moment as she took the flowers. She placed them in her basket, already planning on pressing them into her memory book, and retrieved a strawberry tart to thank him for her rescue.

"Here - for you, my favorite -"

Her words were cut off as he leaned towards her and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

She gasped softly, to stunned to move - her first kiss!

And with a wolf!

She jerked away and stared at him, while he smiled mischievously at her.

"Wha - what was that?" she asked, bewildered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, I know you are innocent, but surely you are not _that_ innocent?"

"Why - why did you -"

He grinned. "Well, you so sweetly admitted you've never been kissed."

"It wasn't an invitation!" she cried, jumping to her feet and grabbing her basket.

He frowned and stood up as well. "Wait a minute, you're angry?"

"Yes!" she cried, shoving the strawberry tart back into the basket.

"Why?" he asked, perplexed since her reaction wasn't the usual reaction he received when he bestowed a kiss.

"Because you kissed me! You - you stole my first kiss and now I'll never get it back!"

"What are you - oh, now you're leaving again," he said, following her as she scrambled back onto the path.

"And you - you've probably had dozens of kisses," she threw over her shoulder accusingly.

"Hundreds, at least," he bragged.

"Oh, you vile - wolf! It was my first kiss, and it was supposed to be special and you just - stole it! I'll never get another, and it probably meant nothing to you with your hundreds of kisses!"

"I assure you, your lips are the sweetest I've ever tasted," he said, hurrying behind her. "Will you stop?"

"No! I am late! I have dallied long enough today!"

"Are you saying my kiss wasn't special?" he asked, wounded.

"No! How could it be?! You are a wolf, a - a - beast -"

Snarling, the wolf grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "Careful, love. I have a great tolerance for many things, but being called a beast - well, that tends to bring out the worst in me."

At her fearful face, he regretted his harsh action and words and loosened his grip slightly. "Now, confess: was my kiss so bad?" he asked gently.

She whispered, "You don't love me, nor I you -"

"Oh, for - save me from women with childish romantic notions," he muttered and let go of her wrist.

"It is not childish to want love - and romance! And passion!" she cried.

"Oh, it's passion you want," he grinned. "Why didn't you say so?"

"What? No, I - what are you -"

"Fireworks?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"Stay back -" Caroline warned as she took several steps back.

"A kiss that leaves you breathless," he said, stalking closer to her.

"I mean it, stay back -"

"Passion I can give you -"

"I'll - I'll scream," she threatened, despite a thrill of desire shooting through her.

He smiled. "Oh, my sweet innocent - I hope so."


	6. Happily Ever After?

**And now, the conclusion of Part I...**

Moments or hours later, Caroline sighed as the wolf broke off their latest kiss.

He smiled seductively into her dazed eyes for a moment, then began to press soft kisses onto her neck.

"Delicious," he whispered before moving on and playfully nipping her ear.

A charming whimper escaped from her lips.

"Delightful," he smiled, relishing the noises she was making.

"We - have to - stop," Caroline protested breathlessly. "This is - wicked -"

Her protest was cut off as he kissed her once more, gently teasing her lips with his soft tongue. Satisfaction rolled through him as she shyly parted her lips in response and he swept his tongue inside, skillfully mating with her own velvet tongue. She moaned into his mouth, driving him wild - she would be his, he decided. She was too sweet, too delectable to have anyone else touch her...

She pressed her palm against his chest, vainly trying to push him away.

Aware she wanted something, he lifted his lips from hers and gazed into her eyes, not caring that the wolf was showing. She was mesmerized by the golden hue his eyes had taken on and for a moment, could only stare.

He smiled. "What's the matter, love?" he asked silkily.

"I - I -"

"Yes?"

Bewildered, she tried to put her thoughts into words. "I have to go - stay on the path and - deliver my food -"

He chuckled lightly and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "Oh, no, sweetheart. We're going home -"

"Home?" she asked, breathless and craving more of his sweet kisses.

"Mm-hm. I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're mine now. I'm going to take you home and -" Hmm, he thought. Best leave that bit out for now. Wouldn't want to frighten her with talk of mating and ravishment. But he fully intended for her to be his mate and to ravish her the moment they reached his cottage, deep in the forest. "We'll live happily ever after."

"We will?" she whispered, filled with hope. Could this really be happening to her? Earlier this morning, she hadn't known what she wanted, and now, a few hours later, she knew she wanted nothing more than to be with this man. Wolf or not, his kisses made her dizzy and the way he looked at her as if she were the only woman for him...

She sighed happily.

"Mm-hmm," he purred. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I - my mother - I have to tell -"

"We will. Just not right now. Come along. Your new home awaits."

He took her hand and practically dragged her deeper into the woods, his steps sure as he led her.

Caroline half-heartedly thought that she should protest, but before she could speak, the wolf had her pushed against a large oak tree, his back to her. She felt the tensed muscles in his back as he let out a low growl of warning.

Moments laters, she heard rustling coming from the opposite direction.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the wolf demanded as Caroline tried to peep over his broad shoulder.

"I'm - Caroline? Is that you?"

"Matt!"

 **A/N: Matt? Matt?! Why is Matt there and why is he interrupting Caroline and the Wolf's Happily Ever After?! Why is he in the forest - and off the path! - in the first place? You'll have to read on to find out - and to find out if Caroline and the Wolf get their happily ever after! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! XOXO**


	7. A Royal Visitor

**Part II: Rapunzel, featuring Matt and Rebekah**

Matt Donovan, the village baker, awoke as he always did, before the crack of dawn. He sighed and rolled out of bed.

As he dressed, the thought briefly flitted through his mind: another day - which was to say like any other day - perfectly ordinary.

Matt was alone in the world, with few friends, and even fewer outings with eligible young women. The namesake of "Donovan's Bakery" had abandoned his young family years ago, never to be seen again. Matt's mother had finagled her way into a royal court far away and managed to ensnare the elderly king into marriage; and his sister had run off years ago with a dwarf.

Although he was alone, and lonely, he didn't dwell on his troubles. He enjoyed baking - even if it meant early nights to bed and waking while it was still dark. He didn't mind hard work - even if it left him with no time to join his friends or court any of the pretty girls in the village.

He enjoyed creating the delicious breads and pastries, and occasional pie. He enjoyed talking with his customers, some of them friends, as they came in throughout the day. He enjoyed his life - even if he didn't have much of a life outside of baking, or his little shop.

Matt began to fire up the ovens in preparation for the day's fresh bread, when he heard a horse trotting down the lane. He glanced curiously outside, for it was barely dawn and it was unusual for anyone but him to be awake this early.

The horse stopped directly outside of his shop and Matt could see that the horse itself was quality, even if he couldn't quite see the rider. Moments later, a pounding sounded upon the door.

"Your Highness!" Matt gasped, opening the door.

"Good morning, Baker," Prince Elijah said, stepping inside and forcing Matt to take a step back.

"You're out early, your Grace," Matt said, awkwardly bowing and unsure why the royal prince and heir to the kingdom was standing in his shop.

"The preparations for tonight's ball are driving me mad - I have decided to give myself a day off," Prince Elijah smiled.

"I have often wished for a day off myself," Matt joked, then became embarrassed when he recalled that the man in front of him wasn't a friend, or an ordinary customer - he was the Royal Prince!

"Is there no one else to help you?"

"I'm afraid not, your Highness. I don't complain, I enjoy baking very much - but sometimes, well - it doesn't matter," Matt shrugged.

"You should marry, baker - a wife can be a wonderful helpmate," Prince Elijah proclaimed.

"Sound advice, your Grace, I will - take that into consideration," Matt smiled politely.

"Indeed. Well, to business then. I was hoping you could supply me with some breakfast - and lunch."

"Of course," Matt said, delighted by the royal patronage. "I'll fix you a satchel right away, your Highness, though, I would have thought the royal kitchens could provide you -"

"I snuck out without actually thinking about the logistics of taking the day off," he explained ruefully.

Matt hurried to the other side of the counter. "I only just started today's fresh batch, but I still have a few loaves and pastries from yesterday - will that do?" he asked, worried.

"That's fine," Prince Elijah nodded graciously. "Perhaps a slice - or two - of blueberry pie?" he asked hopefully.

"Certainly," Matt smiled, marveling at how no matter how rich or poor, the hope in a customer's voice for a favorite treat was the same.

After the prince left, Matt stood in the quiet of his shop, still grinning. It wasn't every day that a royal prince patronized his little bakery! And he was so pleasant too - everything a royal prince should be.

Before Prince Elijah had left, he handed Matt a few gold coins. Matt had protested, saying it was too much, but the prince had smiled and merely said, "For your silence as well. Tell no one I was here."

Matt tucked the precious coins the prince had given him into his pocket, then sighed and returned to work. He knew it was unlikely anything else half that exciting would happen today.


	8. Rebel Princess

The darkened corridor was oppressive and the only sound was the occasional 'plink' from a drop of water falling to the stone ground.

Lady April glanced anxiously behind her and asked, "Princess, are you sure about this?" in hushed tones.

They were in the belly of the royal castle. Princess Rebekah had discovered a secret passageway that led almost directly into the village. Sick of constantly being coddled and surrounded by soldiers, she was determined to have her freedom - for at least a day.

"Shh! It'll work, April - stop fussing," Princess Rebekah whispered.

 _Easy for you to say_ , April thought. It wouldn't be the princess's head that rolled if King Mikael found out about this little excursion.

Rebekah's father, the fierce King Mikael, was determined to keep his only daughter safe from all harm and threats - real and imaginary. For Princess Rebekah was indeed one of the most beautiful women in all the kingdom, with a dowry beyond even the greediest fortune hunter's wildest dreams. The king was determined to marry off his daughter to only the most worthy royal; one that would create a strong alliance between kingdoms.

But before then, she would finally have a little bit of freedom, and hopefully some fun.

"Here we are," Rebekah squealed as they reached the door leading into the village. "Now," she said, turning quickly to her friend. "You're certain I'm dressed inconspicuously? I won't stand out?"

Lady April thought it a bit much to say that Princess Rebekah could ever be inconspicuous - whether with her looks, or vivacious personality, she naturally drew attention.

"Your dress is well-made, but not out of the ordinary for the - er - middle class," she said. "And your cloak is simple - the color is a bit bright, but there are no jewels or gold thread. And you're not wearing any jewelry, so no one will think that you're anyone - important."

"Excellent," Rebekah smiled. "And since I'm rarely seen outside of the castle walls, no one will recognize me."

Lady April had a growing sensation of doom forming in the pit of her stomach. "Your Grace - are you quite certain - your father -"

"Shush," Rebekah commanded. "He is busy interviewing my - suitors, and reviewing their prospects to pay any attention to me. Not that he ever does anyway. I won't be expected until later this evening. Make certain my ball gown is prepared - and stay out of sight! Everyone knows you are never far from me."

"Yes, your Highness," April dutifully replied.

Rebekah took a deep breath. This was it - she was going out into the world, alone, today. Without her overprotective father, or her brothers, or the numerous guards assigned to die for her. She would be free for a day.

She cautiously opened the door and stepped out into the light.


	9. An Ordinary Day

Rebekah stood still for a moment once the passage door had closed behind her. It was one thing to say she wanted freedom and to come and go as she pleased and to visit the village like an ordinary girl, but to actually do it...

She took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall. She half-expected to hear the panicked shouts of her guards, but instead there was silence. A huge smile broke out onto her face as she scrambled through the hedge dividing the castle wall from the village lane.

As she stepped onto the lane that would lead directly to the village, she paused. If she turned right, her steps would take her into the village. If she turned left, she would head into the woods.

She gazed wistfully towards the forest and for a moment, was temped to pursue her adventures in there. But although she was a princess, and a very sheltered one at that, she wasn't a complete fool. She had to be back in time for the ball tonight and if she got lost in the woods, or couldn't find -

 _Never mind_ , she thought. Now that she had found the secret passage, there would be other opportunities to head into the woods. For today, she would explore the village.

She turned to the right and headed down the lane, eager to explore the village she had lived in her entire life, but had never seen outside of a royal entourage.

The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the princess made her way to the village. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a group of dwarves coming towards her down the lane, carrying shovels and pick-axes. They smiled politely and called out, "Good morning."

She smiled timidly as they passed and her own greeting was little more than a whisper. One of them winked outrageously at her as he passed, causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

As her confidence grew, she smiled more freely and called out a polite "good morning" to one or two who passed her, including including a girl who could be her twin, wearing a gorgeous red cloak. Rebekah immediately decided she would order a red cloak of her own once she returned to the castle.

As the village came into sight, she realized that the lane was becoming more crowded with men and women on their way to the village shops.

Rebekah stood in wonder for a moment, drinking in the sight. Small children were playing the in village square, running around the fountain. She had never been this close to real people before - her eye was drawn to a group of giggling girls her own age as they converged on the dressmaker's shop and went inside. Rebekah heard snippets of their conversation; they were excited about tonight's ball and getting ready with last minute alterations, or to buy a bit of ribbon or lace to make their gown perfect for the evening.

 _Sigh - the ball_ , she thought. How all the girls in the village were looking forward to it. Normally she would too - she loved a good party. But she was dreading the tonight's ball. Her father had determined that she was old enough to get married and had proceeded to make arrangements to find her the most worthy royal suitor in all the realm. He intended to announce her betrothal tonight.

He never once asked his daughter her feelings on the matter.


	10. Hunger Pains

**A/N: Hello! Truly sorry for the delay. Promise, I haven't forgotten/abandoned this story. Life in general or I get other story ideas and concentrate on writing those down. Thank you for the comments/reviews/favorites/follows! Enjoy!**

Rebekah smiled and clapped enthusiastically with the rest of the crowd who had gathered in the village square to watch a puppet pantomime. With the crowd dispersing around her, she stood there, uncertain what to do next. The past few hours had been perfect. She had wandered throughout the village and visited the small shops she had never been allowed to before.

But now, it was close to noontime and she realized that she was quite hungry. She uncertain how to go about remedying the situation. At home, she simply told the nearest servant when she was hungry and moments later, a feast would be presented to her.

A mild breeze flowed gently through the air, carrying with it the delicious smell of freshly baked bread. Following her nose, she found herself in front of a bakery, its store window piled high with breads, pies, tarts, muffins and other tasty treats. Without another thought, Rebekah pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The delicate bell above the door announced a customer's arrival just as Matt was loading another tray of bread into the oven.

"Just a moment - be right with you!" he called out, barely glancing over his shoulder as he quickly closed the oven doors. Wiping his hands on a towel, he turned to greet his latest customer.

"He - llo" he stuttered as he saw his customer clearly for the first time. She was beautiful, with a halo of golden tresses, flawless skin, and rosebud lips. Matt was certain he had never seen her before. He would have remembered seeing such a beautiful woman.

"Um - hello," she started nervously. "Are - are all these yours?"

Matt felt a smile tug at his lips. "That's right, miss. All freshly baked this morning. What can I get for you?"

Rebekah let out a sigh of relief. Ordering she could do.

"Well, I'll have a small loaf of bread, some cheese and wine to go with that - oh, and that raspberry tart - perhaps a small slice of the peach cobbler -" she mused.

"Very well," Matt said as he began to gather her order. "No cheese or wine here though - you'll have to go next door for those."

"Oh," she said, a small frown crossing her face. "How inconvenient."

"Not from around here, are you? Are you here for the ball, then?" Matt asked.

"What? Oh, yes," Rebekah said, flustered.

"Saying at the Blue Robin Inn?"

"Uh - yes," Rebekah replied, not at all sure what sort of place the Blue Robin Inn was.

"It's a fine inn," Matt said, bundling up her order and placing it on the counter. "That'll be four pounds, five shillings."

"Oh," Rebekah said, flustered. "Oh, yes, of course -"

She automatically turned to where April would normally be - only she had left April, and her money, behind at the castle. Rebekah was a royal princess - and royal princesses did not carry anything as sordid as money. She turned back slowly to the baker and smiled nervously.

"I'm so sorry, I seem to have left my money at home."

"Oh, well, that's no problem," Matt said kindly.

"It's not?" Rebekah asked, bewildered.

"None at all - I'll hold your parcel here for you while you run back to the inn for your purse."

"Oh - how kind. Well, um - you see, the thing is - I -"

And in the space of a brief moment, she saw a look she had never seen before cross the baker's face. He sighed and started to return the goods to their proper place.

Rebekah was stunned. She was being refused - no one refused her, ever!

"I can pay you, I promise, it's just that I'd rather not walk all the way back to the Blue Bird Inn -"

Matt sighed. "Blue Robin -"

"Excuse me?" Rebekah replied indignantly.

"It's the Blue Robin Inn - and it's merely three shops down, which you should know seeing as you're staying there." He eyed her suspiciously.

Her temper rose. "Look, I can pay you! It's just that I don't carry money, and my servant who does isn't with me at the moment. I'll send my servant over with the money - I'm really hungry now, so if you could do your job and give me my food!"

When he made no move to do as she ordered, she threatened, "I'll tell everyone how shabbily you've treated me - no one will shop with you again -"

"You'll tell folks that I don't hand out my goods for free? Please, do," he said sarcastically.

"You're very inconsiderate and - rude! I don't think I want your crummy bread or your - cheap tarts! They're probably filled with rotten fruit!"

"As you wish," Matt replied, unconcerned as he turned his back on her.

Rebekah gaped soundlessly as this baker turned his back on her - a royal princess!

"How dare you -"

Her tirade was interrupted when her stomach let out a definite, unladylike rumble.

Rebekah blushed, embarrassed. Never had she done anything so indelicate - and now she was hungry, angry and mortified. Her day was beyond ruined! All by this miserable, lowly baker!

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she held them back - she wouldn't cry in front of this unfeeling monster. She would just have to go back to the castle earlier than she expected, that's all.

"It's not fair," she cried. "I worked so hard to make sure this day was just perfect and now it's ruined - and it's your fault! You've absolutely ruined my day!"

"You, not having money, is my fault?" Matt asked incredulously.

"OH!" Frustrated, Rebekah wanted nothing more than to give in to one of her infamous royal temper tantrums. But he was right. It was her own fault. She thought she had planned for every eventuality, but she had forgotten something as simple as money.

She sniffled. "Fine. Fine, I'll leave - and go home," she muttered dejectedly.

Matt watched as she turned, in abject failure, to leave. He could hear her sniffing, trying not to cry. He didn't think she was faking - but he was a small businessman. He couldn't afford to hand out free bread and the like.

Exasperated, he shook his head - and his eye fell upon a broom in the far corner. He still hadn't a chance to sweep up the floor -

"Wait," he called out, then immediately winced. Was he really about to do this?

She turned, hopeful, as he came from around the counter to stand in front of her. _He really was quite handsome_ , she thought.

"I have a proposition for you -"

She gasped in shock. The fiend! Well, she had dealt with his sort before. She raised her hand and smacked him across the face. "How dare you?!" she hissed.

"Wha - to sweep the floor, you daft woman!" Matt yelled as he pressed a palm to his stinging face. "What's the matter with you?!"

"What?"

"I was going to offer you a meal in exchange for you sweeping this floor, but forget it! Get out!"

"Oh - OH - I'm so sorry, please -" Rebekah grabbed his arm as he swung away from her. "I'm so sorry, I thought -"

"What? That I would make some sort of illicit proposition to you?" he scoffed as he shook his arm free from her grasp. "Not likely."

Rebekah ignored the insult and the brief pang of hurt she felt. "I'm so sorry - look -" she hurried to grab the broom that was standing in the corner. "I'll do it - if you'll let me?" She bit her lip anxiously.

"Fine. You're going to be more trouble than you're worth, I just know it," Matt muttered as he headed back behind his counter.

"Thank you! You won't regret it -" she called after him as he walked away from her and back towards his ovens. She smiled happily. Everything was going to be alright. She didn't have to return to the castle just yet - she still had a whole afternoon of delicious freedom.

She looked down at the broom in her hand to begin the task he had set for her and her smile faltered.

Oh, dear.


	11. A Hard Day's Work

Rebekah huffed hard, out of breath, and wiped her brow with her forearm. She was sweating from the exertion of sweeping and now had a new found respect for the maids who looked after her needs. Although it had taken a while, she had finally managed to sweep up every crumb from the floor.

"Finished?" Matt called out, and did a double-take at her appearance. Her face was flushed red and tendrils of her hair drooped across her face.

"Yes," she exclaimed, strangely happy that she had, for once, done something for herself. Certainly, it had taken her a moment - or two - to get used to the act, but she had seen the maids in the castle sweep often - how hard could it be?

Very hard, as it turned out. Perhaps one got better at sweeping the more one did it, but Rebekah had no intention of finding out - once was enough for her.

She stood anxiously by, waiting for the baker's verdict -

Matt barely glanced down at the floor before proclaiming himself satisfied. "Very well - go on then - have a seat and I'll bring you your meal."

She sank gratefully into one of the small chairs in the corner next to a table. A moment later, the baker brought her a few pieces of freshly baked bread and a glass of water.

He watched for a moment, amused, as she gobbled up her meal. Aware he was watching her, she made an effort to slow down and remember her manners - after she was a princess. And princesses didn't gobble down their food like common rabble.

"Mm - this is really quite good," she proclaimed.

Matt shook his head as he walked away. He couldn't figure her out. He was certain she was quality - her clothes and feeble attempt at sweeping proved that. Before today, he'd be willing to bet his life that she had never before held a broom. Still, she had done a decent job of it.

"I don't suppose -"

Matt turned back to her as she called out to him

"That I could also have one of those raspberry tarts?" she asked hopefully.

Matt chuckled. She was brazen. "Fine," he said, going behind the counter.

The bell dinged as the door to the bakery opened.

"Wipe your feet!"

Matt jerked up from behind the counter to see Rebekah standing with her hands on her hips, yelling at one of his customers.

"Mrs. Hubbard," he called out to the old woman, who was clearly startled, "Please - come in - right this way -" as he ushered her inside, glaring at Rebekah.

"But -" Rebekah cried, "I just swept this floor and now -"

"Oh, I know, dear, so frustrating, isn't it? Just when you get your house in order, some little one comes running along with muddy shoes, dragging in all sorts of dirt and muck," old Mrs. Hubbard replied. She peered at Rebekah through her little glasses perched on her nose. "Do I know you, dearie?"

"No, no - I'm not from around here -"

"Ah, here for the ball, tonight? Well, you're pretty enough, I say, to catch the prince's eye."

"Ew," Rebekah muttered.

Mrs. Hubbard went on, oblivious to Rebekah's reaction. "Perhaps you'll have a dance with him - or the other one. Not that it's known if he'll return or not - he's a wild one, that one is."

"What can I get for you today, Mrs. Hubbard?" Matt asked loudly.

"Oh, the usual order, love - there's a good boy," she said, as Matt gathered up her order. She turned back to Rebekah. "But what are you doing, sweeping floors, dear?"

"I had forgotten my money so -"

"So you forced this poor girl into doing manual labor?" she tsked towards Matt. "Not well done, son. Obviously the poor thing made an honest mistake, leaving her money at home."

"Obviously," Matt muttered as the girl smirked at him. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yes, a special treat for Mary - oh, and I'm in luck, there's just one left - the raspberry tart, please."

"But that's mine!" Rebekah cried, then faltered as Matt glared at her.

"Ah, well, that's alright, dear, never mind. Mary is feeling quite poorly - sickly, you know -" Mrs. Hubbard said.

Matt ignored Rebekah and placed the last raspberry tart with the rest of Mrs. Hubbard's things. "No worries, Mrs. Hubbard. On the house - you tell Mary to get well."

"Oh, such a sweet young man," Mrs. Hubbard beamed. "Now, how much do I owe you?"

Matt took in the ten loaves of bread and said, "Three pounds, 4 shillings, if you please."

"Oh, highway robbery," Mrs. Hubbard muttered, opening her coin purse and slowly counting out her coins.

Matt glared at Rebekah, warning her to be silent.

 _So - he wasn't so unfeeling after all and not without some charity for an old woman with too many mouths to feed_ , Rebekah thought.

Matt waited patiently as the old woman painstakingly counted out her coins and placed them on the counter.

He thought nothing of it when the bell over the door dinged again, but then he heard the girl's sharp intake of breath -

"Sheriff -" Rebekah's voice faltered.

"Princess?! What are you doing here - where are your guards?!"

Rebekah was aware that both the baker and Mrs. Hubbard were now staring at her; both their mouths open in shock and poor Mrs. Hubbard, with her hand to her heart, looked as if she might kneel over.

"Come on - I better get you back to the castle before anyone sees you," the Sheriff said, grabbing Rebekah's arm and hauling her out of the shop.

As Rebekah looked back, unable to explain or thank the baker for his kindness.

Matt stood silently, disbelief washing over him as he realized his first impression was correct. The girl had certainly been quality, one who had lied to him - who had tricked him into feeling sorry for her; who would have a good laugh with her high-born friends about the mere baker who had forced her to do menial labor for her dinner.

The door closed, leaving Matt and Mrs. Hubbard alone. They slowly looked to one another.

"Ah, well. Don't worry, dear. It's probably for the best," she said, peering at him over her glasses. "Don't want to get caught up with that family - the girl seems nice enough, but the father -"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mrs. Hubbard," Matt laughed falsely. "I don't even like her."


End file.
